


Three Little Words

by deandratb



Series: Drabble Requests [10]
Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: Prompted drabble; exchangingi love yous.





	Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompt: **first i love you**

For Matthew, it's simple. They're cuddled up on the couch, her head on his shoulder, and Alice says something that makes him laugh. Later, he won't even be able to remember her exact words. 

But he laughs, and says, "God, I love you," and kisses her, as though it's the easiest thing in the world. 

Alice, comparatively, never stops thinking. And for her, the words come hard.

He is a patient man, though. 

When she turns to him one night, tracing his lips with her fingers, and solemnly whispers "I love you, Matthew Lawson"...

It was well worth the wait.


End file.
